Five Reasons Why
by slashaholic666
Summary: Pinky's 5 Days & Senses Challenge. Monday Smell. Tuesday Sound. Wednesday Taste. Thursday Sight. Friday Touch. Percy POV. Percy/Oliver
1. Monday

1**Monday~Smell**

Percy sat in the back of the classroom. N.E.W.T. Potions was hard so the class was substantially smaller. Four tables each holding a cauldron filled with a potion they were to learn that year were positioned around the room. A substitute was teaching and had placed the class at tables alphabetically. A side effect of having Weasley as his last name. Tobias Zenley was absent which ment Percy was alone with Oliver Wood. Only Dorm mate and male Gryffindor in his year. Not that great at Potions either. The professor a Mr. Philinus was discussing the potion at their table.

"Take note of those rising swirls, and the color class. This is Amortentia. A love potion that is currently the strongest made. It causes a severe infatuation or obsession. No love potion can create actual love but some of the most dangerous ones that the Ministry prevents from being taught come close. Hence why they're the most dangerous. Amortentia has a distinctive difference from most potions. Ms. Crowley please pay attention. Notes to friends should be written outside of this class. Where was I? Oh-yes. Amortentia gives off a smell or smells that a person likes. Meaning most people will smell different things. Mr. Baxlebub please return that vial's contents back into that cauldron--"

Percy leaned forward and sniffed. He could smell books, freshly mown grass or was it the after it rains smell or both mixed together, and...What was the last scent? It was familiar.

"Since Mr. Baxlebub wants attention so badly we'll move to his table. This potion is--"

Percy tuned Professor Philinus out. It was just so annoying and irritating that he couldn't recognize the last smell. The smell intensified as Oliver leaned over.

"Did Professor Philinus just say Felix Felicis is highly volatile during the first trimester or that we'd be finishing it second semester?"

"Not sure", Percy whispered as Oliver leaned back taking with him the mysterious smell. It was just a crush. He didn't _love_ Oliver Wood. Did he?

A/N: Since it's mentioned in the rest of the fics the last smell is oranges and cinnamon with an undertone of vanilla.


	2. Tuesday

1Tuesday~Sound

Dear God. Was it already 3 in the morning? Percy quietly walked through the Common Room to the stairs to the Boys Dorm. He walked to his Year and turned the knob. It wiggled but the door didn't open. Percy tried to think. Oliver hadn't mentioned wanting the dorm that morning. Or at lunch or dinner. Percy sighed. He'd have to sleep in the Common Room tonight. As he turned away from the door Percy heard a high pitched voice then the lower voice of Oliver. Well actually it was groaning or perhaps moaning. Then actual voices.

"Ollie did you hear that? At the door?" Thankfully the groaning or moaning stopped. Percy heard a mattress creak.

"No. Come back to bed Cass."

"Are you sure? What about your Dorm mate? What's-his-"

"Percy? He's probably in the Library or Common Room."

"Library? It's after midnight." The mattress creaked again.

"He's a workaholic."

"Wait. Is he that Weasley that everyone calls-" High Voice stopped seeming to realize this wasn't something she should tell Oliver. At least Percy hoped that's what she realized.

"Calls what?" Percy wasn't sure but Oliver sounded defensive.

"Calls cold, heartless, and emotionless?" High Voice said this quickly but Percy could've sworn he also heard some curiosity. There was silence. Percy stepped forward nervously. Silence wasn't always good.

"Yeah. People call Percy that." Oliver said this quietly. Quiet was good. It meant he didn't exactly agree. Right?

"You could do that again..." Percy was sure he didn't want to know what Oliver had done to make High Voice say that.

"Ol-Ol-Ahh" Percy couldn't believe this. High Voice's voice had risen even higher. And she was giggling. This wasn't good.

"Something wrong?" No, no, no. Oliver don't tease her like this.

"No." High Voice tapered off to mmm. This definitely wasn't good. And at a point where he should go to the Common Room.

"Wait!" Percy couldn't help himself. He stopped waiting even though he knew it was directed towards Oliver.

"What?" Oliver sounded wary.

"You promised." High Voice sounded smug. This was a really good time for Percy to leave. But curiosity did kill the cat.

"Oh yeah...I'll wait." At least Oliver didn't sound too happy. But still Percy knew he didn't want to hear any more. It didn't take a genius to know where this was heading.

Percy turned away and walked back downstairs. He didn't want to try to figure out exactly what he was feeling. He wanted sleep. Percy laid down on a couch. He unfortunately could imagine what was now happening upstairs. Due in part to the sound effects. Rolling over Percy thought, _I think I might be jealous of Cass...I think I might want to be in her place..._


	3. Wednesday

1**Wednesday~Taste**

Percy inhaled as Oliver leaned forward. The familiar oranges and cinnamon with an undertone of vanilla. Oliver spooned out a bit of Percy's ice cream and brought it to his lips. Percy couldn't help but lick his own. After Oliver ate then swallowed he licked his lips. Percy exhaled. For a moment there he had wanted to lick Oliver's lips...Just to taste the ice cream...And Oliver.

A/N: Percy is having Banana Bonanza which Oliver hasn't had before. Oliver is having Chocolate ice cream over a brownie with hot fudge on top.

Yes I was hungry when I wrote this.


	4. Thursday

1**Thursday~Sight**

Oliver caught his eye in the mirror. As he narrowed his eyes and started to turn Percy adverted his own and backed out of the bathroom. For a split second Percy thought Oliver had been about to say something but thankfully he hadn't. Percy curled up at the head of his bed with his sketchbook open. He doodled on a spare bit of parchment waiting for Oliver to come out. Oliver came out five cubes later looking worried. High Voice and Oliver had had an argument which Oliver was hoping to make up for by tonight's date. A trip to Madame Puddifoot's.

Oliver still had the towel wrapped around his waist. Mentally Percy sighed as Oliver took his clothes back into the bathroom. He would never finish the sketch of Oliver this way. Percy blushed as he pictured the few moments ago ending differently. Oliver untoweled at the time just had to not notice Percy for at least another minute or turn all the way around. Percy mentally scolded himself. It was just a sketch. He could change the sketch it's not like he needed to show everything. _But still...A peek wouldn't hurt. Would it?_


	5. Friday

1[Percy gives Oliver a massage. Percy kinda starts fantasizing. Percy POV. Percy/Oliver]

~**Friday~Feel/Touch**

Percy looked over at Oliver who was laying on his bed. Oliver was trying unsuccessfully to rub the back of his neck and do homework at the same time. Who knows how many hours spent bent over Quidditch diagrams, classes, and a sleepless night could all factor in. Percy went back to his own homework--Astronomy--but couldn't concentrate. His mind kept going off on why Oliver had had a sleepless night and to the mythology of Venus instead of the assigned essay points. Mythology was an optional essay point that was usually an easy out. Although what he was picturing probably would fit with Venus' son more than herself. Percy sighed. No matter how he tried to argue it Oliver was just proving to be too much of a distraction. And at a certain point Oliver would break down and ask for a neck rub. Percy closed his textbook and stared at Oliver. Oliver was doing more rubbing than writing. Finally as if in defeat he hoarsely said, "Percy. Can I please have some help?"

Percy tried to make it seem like he wasn't rushing. He put his textbook aside and walked over. Oliver had pushed himself up into a sitting position, taken off his shirt, and was sitting as relaxed as he could. Percy sat behind him leaning forward to open a drawer of Oliver's nightstand. He started to take the usual oil but Oliver coughed. Percy looked at him. Even from here he could see that Oliver was blushing a light pink. Oliver finally asked quietly, "Can we use a different one? I actually was wondering if--if we could use this..."

Oliver held out a bottle. Percy shut the drawer and took the bottle. It was a Muggle brand and he couldn't help but notice that it also worked as a lubricant. Percy poured a bit of the oil into the palm of his hand, put the bottle down, and rubbed his hands together. He gently placed his hands on Oliver's shoulders. Then Percy began to apply pressure moving his hands in small circles. The pressure was light to begin with then gradually increased. Oliver leaned into his touch and Percy could've sworn he heard him sigh. Percy just couldn't help himself. His mind began to wonder...

Running his hands down Oliver's back. Beside not on the spine. Fingertips first then nails. Not deep gouging scratches just light enough for Oliver to shiver. Just feeling Oliver's muscles. Percy bit his lip. He wasn't entirely sure why he had a thing thing for Oliver's back or back muscles. Maybe it was because Olvier seemed to always be shirtless for one reason or another. Maybe it was just Oliver. The slow progress down Oliver's back and stopping at the waist. Gently pushing forward and circling his waist. Pulling Oliver closer. Letting his fingers roam downward. Underneath the black pants and blue boxers. Letting his fingers slip down even more...One hand gently grasping and squeezing his balls. The other stroking the length of his—

"Percy? Are you awake back there?"

The image disappeared as Percy's eyes flew open. His hands surprisingly enough were still moving in circles at Oliver's neck only going down to his shoulder blades. Percy moved his hands to Oliver's shoulders as he whispered, "Yeah."

"What do you think about the oil?" Oliver's voice was so quiet he was barely whispering. Neutrally Percy said, "It's fine. Works good for a massage. According to the bottle it makes a good lubricant. Kinda smells like flowers though."

"It's for Cass--my girlfriend--the flower smell isn't overwhelming is it?"

"No."

"According to the bottle the smell is supposed to be Apple Blossom and Pink Rose."

Percy was silent. What could he say? _Here I'll help you pick an oil for your girlfriend just let me get the fantasy of fondling you out of my mind._

"I was hoping to surprise Cass with a massage and this oil for her birthday tomorrow."

_Why are you telling me this Oliver? Do you know how badly I'd like to give you a full body massage? With the oil I've got hidden that's for __your__ birthday?_ Percy almost said the next thought out loud. Jealousy, spite, whatever the reason it was uncalled for but thankfully it remained unknown to Oliver. _I hope she hates it._


End file.
